Devil May Cry: Origins
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Total AU MCU Set in a strange supernatural world filled with beings having tremendous powers and magical abilities, a young Cambion who is a descendant of one of the most powerful beings in the Universe tries to find his place as he dedicates himself of exterminating the race who killed his family. A/N: !WARNING! HUGE CHANGES TO CANON AND LORE
1. Prologue

"A long time ago, in ancient times, there was a war between the combined forces of Humans and Asgardians against the Demonic legions of Hell. The Emperor of Hell Mundus was planning to take over the entire Universe as it's rightful ruler. His ambitions and motivations matches his unspeakable ungodly powers that laid waste to anyone against him. Even the powerful almighty Odin was no match for him and eventually, the war ended in Mundus' favor. Everyone against his way were either dead or defeated at this point. But in the last throes of defeat, a reluctant Hero woke up to justice and this Hero's name was Sparda. A powerful Demonic Swordsman who betrayed his own kin for the sake of the Universe and it's people. With his sword, he shut the portal to the Demonic Realm and sealed the evil entities off from our Realm. Enraged by Sparda's betrayal, Mundus challenges Sparda and eventually lost. For that, his legions retreated and Mundus was given a scar that would always remind him of his pride crushing defeat. And that's it for now." Eva concluded her story for her twin sons; Dante and Vergil.

"What?! Is that it?!" The younger son Dante complained, not entirely satisfied about the conclusion, "Did Dad just let him get away scot-free like that?"

"Of course not, you fool. A threat like Mundus would have prompted our father Sparda to kill him. Am I right, mother?" The older son Vergil replied with venom in his voice before reclining his head to his mother.

"Well, yes but actually no. Your father wasn't able to finish him off and instead sealed him away for all eternity." Eva answered with a frown.

"I see. But why did father do that instead of killing him?"

"Sparda was many things, Vergil but a cold blooded killer who murders his own master and teacher was not one of them." Eva's words brought mild surprise to the older son whereas the younger son Dante just yawned tiredly.

"One last thing, mom. How did you and father met?" Dante asked as his eyes started to get drowsy which made Eva smile, reminiscing of her time with her husband Sparda.

"I believe that's another story for another time. For now, it's time for you two to go to sleep. Come, I'll tuck you both in."

At that, her two ten years old sons finally went to their beds with Eva tucking them both as they both go to sleep. After she was done, Eva quietly walk out the room, shutting the lights off as she leaves.

But as soon as she left and closed the door, Dante quickly opens his eyes with a mischievous smirk. He then sat up quietly as he could before sneakily walking over to Vergil's bed.

"Hey! Verg! Vergil!"Dante called out hastily in a slow whispering tone so Eva wouldn't hear him, "Wake up! Verg! Wake up!"

"Go away, Dante. I'm sleeping here." Vergil replied, finally awake but still remaining in his usual sleeping position on his comfortable bed that is also his favorite.

"Just a quick question, Verg. Come on. I'll be quick." Dante's not so subtle pleading slowly made Vergil get up his bed before finally relenting with a weary sigh.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I'll be as cool and powerful as dad?" At that, Vergil quickly narrowed his eyes before his demeanor changes from slightly annoyed into that of a noble man looking down to a peasant.

"Not a chance."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Because I will be the only one that is as cool and powerful as our father. And besides, you can't even defeat me. How can someone be as powerful and cool as Sparda if he couldn't even defeat that is significantly below him? You will never be like him, Dante. Only I can do th-" Vergil was never able to finish his words when Dante makes the most weirdest and stupidest expression Vergil can't even imagine that is possible.

"Do you smell that, Verg?" Dante questioned as he still keeps the same weird stupid expression, "I smell something. It's. It's. It's. It's. It's. Oh, right. Finally I know. It's your bullshitty bullshit, Vergil. Keep it away from me please."

"If you think that is funny then you are surely wrong. I will be the one that will surpass Sparda and live up to his legacy."

"Oh well, look at you, making a big dramatic speech that just shows your big ass ego."

"Enough of this, Dante! I'm going to sleep! I have no time talking to a buffoon like you!"

"Stop it! The both of you!" At that, the two brothers suddenly paled at the sight and voice of their mother standing at the door with an angry face, "That's enough for the night."

"I'm sorry, mother." Dante and Vergil said in unison with a low bow.

"For this, you will get no pizza and no sword training for tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Dante and Vergil exclaimed in surprised before pointing at each other in sync, "But he's the one who started it."

"Not BUTS! And that's it!" Eva shouted and quickly pulled out a broom, "Does anyone still object?!"

With that, Dante and Vergil quickly hopped to their respective beds and closed their eyes, hoping to go into the dream world as soon as possible.

"Good."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Since there was no sword training for them to do, the older son Vergil was listening to his favorite tunes in the living room which mostly ranges from Beethoven, Mozart, Shostakovich, Bach, Wagner, and all the other legendary composers.

Meanwhile, the younger son Dante was lying lazily on the couch with a displeased scowl on his face, not really enjoying Vergil's musics.

"Hey, do you have any other musics other than this piece of crap?" Dante complained as he blows a strand of his silvery white hair which earned him a glare from Vergil who is currently meditating on the floor with grace.

"As I expected, you unsophisticated nincompoop will never appreciate and understand this masterpiece."

"Nah, it's just a piece of crap. I'm changing it." Dante replied before standing up and walking over to the stereo to change it into his type of music which is mostly just rock or pop. But as soon as Dante was about to finally reach the stereo, he was quickly stopped by Vergil who quickly blocked his way.

"I believe you should wait your turn first, Dante. I'm still using it."

"You've been listening to this crap for hours. I believe it's my turn now."

"Not yet. It's still my time."

"No, it's not. It's my turn now."

"Not yet."

"Yes, it is."

"BOYS!" Eva called out from the kitchen, who is cooking their meal, "Now, what do I say about arguing in this house?"

"Keep it formal and quiet as possible." Dante and Vergil replied in unison with annoyance in their tone.

"Good. And by the way, I believe it's Dante's turn now. Come over here, Vergil. A little help here."

With that, Vergil sighed and relented whereas Dante just gives him a smugly smirk before finally proceeding to change Vergil's musics into his own.

**_"Oh Susie Q, oh Susie Q_**

**_Oh Susie Q baby I love you, Susie Q_**

**_I like the way you walk_**

**_I like the way you talk_**

**_I like the way you walk_**

**_I like the way you talk_**

**_Susie Q."_**

"Now, this is music." Dante declared with a proud smile before crazily dancing off, "Woo-hoo!"

**_"Well, say that you'll be true_**

**_Well, say that you'll be true_**

**_Well, say that you'll be true and never leave me blue, Susie Q_**

**_Well, say that you'll be mine_**

**_Well, say that you'll be mine,_**

**_Well, say that you'll be mine, baby all the time, Susie Q_**

**_Uh uh_**

**_Uh uh_**

**_Uh uh_**

**_Uh uh_**

**_Oh Susie Q, oh Susie Q_**

**_Oh Susie Q, baby I love you, Susie Q_**

**_I like the way you walk_**

**_I like the way you talk_**

**_I like the way you walk I like the way you talk, Susie Q_**

**_Oh Susie Q, oh Susie Q_**

**_Oh Susie Q, baby I love you, Susie Q."_**

"Susie Q again?" Vergil commented with a tiredly sigh as he continues helping their mom in the Kitchen, "Geez."

**Some Time Later**

Outside their Mansion, Dante and Vergil were playing tag with their mother as It.

Eva struggled catching up with her twin sons as she was only human with limited magical powers whereas her sons were not. In fact, at the age of 5, both of her sons were able to match up the speed of a grown stallion.

"Okay, that's it. I give up." Eva declared as she catches her breath after chasing them for half an hour with zero luck.

"Told you Dante should have been It." Vergil commented which catches the younger brother's attention.

"Hey! I was It yesterday! And you, Vergil have never been It." Dante retorted, "Also, it was suppose to be your turn today."

"Shut-up, Dante! You aren't even supposed to be in this game! You're only here because Mom encouraged you to join! This game was supposed to be with me and Mom only. Not you!"

Having nothing to say to his older brother's harsh words, Dante gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, readying to punch Vergil in the face if he say one more word against him.

"Vergil! What are you doing?! He's your brother!" Eva chastised as she runs up to her sons, "You shouldn't do that!"

"No! He's not! He's just a powerless buffoon who thinks he's high and mighty! He's no-" Vergil wasn't able to finish his sentence due to Eva quickly slapping him into silence.

"Now, go apologize to your brother." Eva ordered with a frown which Vergil hesitantly followed but still wasn't able to do so when Dante quickly ran forward away from them with tears in his eyes, "Dante! Wait! Dante! He didn't mean it! Dante!"

Dante didn't pay heed to his mother's call and instead kept running away as he wept.

"Hmph! Such a crybaby!" Vergil quietly scoffed, displeased by his brother's action.

**OOO**

After running for an hour, Dante finally stopped and fell down to his knees while tears kept streaming down to his face.

All the harsh words Vergil said to him were indeed true. He was weak compared to him. In fact, all their years of training and sparring always ended with Vergil winning and getting all the praise from their mother. But Dante only really wanted was to keep up with them and receive some praise from their mother too. Guess, Vergil was right. He is just a weakling. But he just couldn't accept it.

Dante would have done groveling all day but he couldn't help but overhear a low growl coming his way. In fact, the growl started to get louder and closer every second for Dante's comfort that he finally decided to look at the growl's direction.

And what he saw was something that made him pale as a moonlight and wide eyed as a tarsier.

Appearing as a skeletal figure with long dark hair resembling a hood and a thorny crown while wearing a ragged black robes and wielding a massive scythe. The thing had a reptilian clawed feet and had a digitigrade posture. Based on it's appearance, it resembles the folklore Grim Reaper but Dante knows what it was: A Demon.

As soon as Dante locked eyes on it, the Demon quickly ran forward in the blink of an eye, readying it's scythe to behead him.

But it's attack failed when a stroke of lightning struck the Demon on it's face, eliciting a painful screech from the spawn of Hell.

Noticing that it was impossible for a lightning to occur something like that and at a perfect timing, Dante quickly realized that lightning could only belong to a certain someone and he was right.

"Dante! Get behind me! Quick!" Eva called out as she unleashes a stroke of lightning to the helpless Demon from her palms.

Wasting no time, Dante quickly obeyed his mother with haste.

"Are you all right, Dante? Are you hurt?" Eva worryingly asked as she continues to unleash lightnings on the Demon.

"I'm fine." Dante replied as he catches his breath, "So, that's a Demon?"

"Yes." Eva confirmed as she finally finished the Spawn of Hell with her lightnings, reducing it into a huge pile of burning flesh, "I don't understand. How could a Demon get through here?"

After asking her question, the young mother quickly realized something that made her pale and wide eyed as Dante upon seeing that their mansion and home was now on fire, "Oh, no. Vergil."

Realizing what she had to do in this situation, Eva steeled and resolved herself as a mother and wife, facing Dante with worry in her eyes, "You need to run, Dante. No matter what happens. You must leave this place. Wait in the woods. I have to find Vergil. I promise I'll come looking for you. Don't worry, I will always find you as long as you keep that amulet. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy. A man. If I don't return, you start running like hell and don't ever turn back. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning. Now, go."

Dante was hesitant at following her words at first but since it was her mother, she just couldn't disobey it and she had nothing else to say on the matter.

"Go, Dante. Go! Get out of here!"

At her shout, Dante quickly ran with tears in his eyes once again. But not without looking at the face of her beautiful mother before she ran back to their mansion, looking for her older son.


	2. Chapter 1

**Eight Years Later, 1989**

**~Present Day~**

"Hey! Hey, pal!" An overweight tall bartender called out his sleeping costumer on the table.

The costumer was wearing an ordinary black henley shirt, dark cargo pants with a black belt with gold accents, and he also wore black driving gloves for his hands. The costumer was a tall muscular young man with brushed down silvery white hair to be exact.

The bartender tried to wake him up but with no avail as his costumer seems to be in a very deep sleep as he snores very loudly that it catches all the attention of all the people currently there.

"TONY! WAKE UP!" The bartender finally shouted which to his relief, managed to wake up the lazy white haired young man that is Tony himself, "Someone's looking for you."

"Geez, old man, can't you just call me out a little quieter?" Tony complained as he sat up straight while locking eyes with the bartender.

"I did. And it didn't worked." The bartender retorted as he crossed his arms with a frown on his displeased face, "Anyway, someone's looking for you and that someone is quite the shady woman if you ask me."

"So, where is she then?" Tony asked as he finally stood up from his seat.

"There." The bartender pointed to a certain direction where there's not a lot of eyes and ears which is the side end of the bar.

"Heh! Of course. She's going to pick a place where there's not a lot of people." Tony dryly commented as a frown appears on his face before it twist into an amused smirk.

With nothing on his plate and nothing to lose, Tony casually strolled over to the mysterious woman and grabbed himself a seat, "So, tell me, what do you want with the infamous Tony Redgrave?"

"Are you the same Tony Redgrave that would take any dirty job if it mean money?" The woman asked in a strict formal tone with an accent Tony couldn't deduced on which type of accent it is.

"Yep. That's me." Tony confirmed with a confident grin, "So, are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"Pardon me. I just wanted to be sure." The woman apologized as she adjusts the cloak that hides half her face. Tony could only make out strands of bright red hair and tanned skin, "Mr. Redgrave, I believe you've heard of the abandoned theater on the edge of town."

"Yep. Even heard some people here that said the place was haunted and filled with Demons. I thought it was just a bunch of crap. But now since you brought this up, I now believe that place is worth checking out. Could be fun. But what is the place to you? Or most importantly, what do you want me to do to that place?"

"I've just lost a friend there very recently. He went there with the intent on proving if the stories about that place were true or not. But now, it's been weeks since he went into that place and never came back. I just missed him. I want him back."

"Okay then. But this is gonna cost you a lot, lady."

"Just name your price."

"Eighty grand. How about that?"

"Done."

Tony was a little bit surprised and suspicious at how quick this turn of events but nevertheless didn't gave a shit, "Okay. Just wait here. I'll be back when it's finished. Better prepared that money, lady."

"Yes. Indeed."

With that, Tony quickly stepped outside and luckily hitched a ride, heading to the opposite direction of he's supposed to be going to as he is not planning on going there yet.

**OOO**

After an hour and a half, Tony finally reached his destination which is an unnamed slightly rundown gun shop.

Tony wasted no time in getting in before waiving the shop's only inhabitant and owner: Nell Goldstein, one of the only person Tony considers a friend and a motherly figure.

"Hey, Nell! You got my guns finally done?"

"Oh, it's you." Nell replied as she puffs out a smoke from her cigarette before giving a box to his only and favorite customer, "And yeah. Just got these boys ready to kick some ass. Ebony and Ivory."

Excited at the mention of their name, Tony quickly took out the box's contents like a child happily unwrapping his gift.

The box's content were a large pair of customized dual M1911 pistols; one black, one white hence the name Ebony and Ivory.

Tony whistled at the sight of his new guns and gave off a crooked smile with a wicked chuckle, "Ebony. Ivory. Time to go to work boys."

After he made his comment, Nell quickly pulled out a very large guitar case from one of her storage compartments, "It's dangerous to go alone, Tony. Take this with you too just so I'm sure your ass is safe."

"Alright, Nell." Tony relented with a soft gentle smile before taking the guitar case with him, "Wish me luck."

With that, Tony finally took off with the guitar case slung on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

It took a while for Tony to reach his destination. But nevertheless, he made it and wasted no time in entering the place without a care in the world. After all, Tony is here to do a job of course.

Looking around the whole place, Tony now knows why many have called this place haunted. The theater was dark as grim and spooky as hell. It was filled with cobwebs and had spiders crawling around the whole place.

Still, Tony didn't give a shit or wasn't at least spooked. He was more or less bored out of his mind that it made him pull out his Walkman and wear his headphone to listen some good music.

He's not gonna do his job while listening to the boring sound of quietness. If there's one thing Tony learned, better do your job with style and make it entertaining.

**"Oh, a storm is threat'ning**

**My very life today**

**If I don't get some shelter**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away."**

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Tony commented before he sang and danced along the rhythm.

**"War, children, it's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**War, children, it's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away."**

He then stopped momentarily upon seeing a broken microphone before a mischievous smirk appears on his face. Drawing his demonic powers, he held up his hand and slowly, the broken microphone flew straight up to his hand.

**"Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'**

**Our very street today**

**Burns like a red coal carpet**

**Mad bull lost its way."**

Feeding it demonic energy, the broken microphone quicky activated itself before Tony used it to sing very loudly, successfully catching up with the song's rhythm.

**"War, children, it's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**War, children, it's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away."**

Unbeknownst to Tony, a floating very large dark robe with a white mask and carrying a rustic large scissor with its hand was right behind him.

**"Rape, murder!**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**Rape, murder yeah!**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**Rape, murder!**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away yea."**

As the demon was about to cleave Tony in half, Tony quickly pulled out Ebony and leaped out of harm's way.

**"The floods is threat'ning**

**My very life today**

**Gimme, gimme shelter**

**Or I'm gonna fade away."**

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Guess you demons really don't like good music." Tony quipped before quickly aiming Ebony at the demon's head and pulling the trigger, effectively killing it. But as soon as it dropped dead on the floor, a horde of demons in different shapes and sizes have revealed itself for all Tony to see, "Guess I really hit the jackpot this time."

**"War, children, it's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away**

**It's just a shot away."**

Tony wasted no time in pulling out Ivory and firing at every demon in the vicinity. A large demon carrying a long scythe luckily managed to evade through Tony's barrage of bullets and tried decapitating him but Tony easily blocked it with the use of Ebony before quickly proceeding to shoot it's head when the large demon lowered it's guard.

**"I tell you love, sister, it's just a kiss away**

**It's just a kiss away**

**It's just a kiss away**

**It's just a kiss away**

**It's just a kiss away**

**Kiss away, kiss away."**

In no more than three minutes, every demon in the vicinity was swiftly shot down by Tony and the premises was now littered with their already dissolving corpses. Tony was pleased with his work but quickly became suspicious after realizing something. He was sent here to find his client's lost friend but after fighting every demon in this place, never did he see or even sense a human being. Not even a scent of human blood went through his nose. This could only mean one thing...

"It seems you are indeed the Son Of Sparda, Tony Redgrave." A strict formal voice with a familiar accent echoed throughout the vicinity, "Or should I say Dante?"

At the mention of his true name, Tony quickly narrowed his eyes with a frown on his face before facing onto a certain direction where his supposed client is currently hiding.

"Don't call me that." Tony retorted with venom in his voice.

"But it's the name your parents have given upon you, is it not?" His client replied before finally revealing herself out of the shadows, still wearing the same old shady attire when they first met, "I'm Lucia Of the Vie De Marli Clan."

"I suppose the bullshit about your lost friend here is now confirmed bullshit, am I right? But will I still get that 80 grand?"

Ignoring his offensive quip, his client now known as Lucia proceeded taking off her cloak, revealing her face for Tony to see which left him momentarily stunned by her beauty, "A powerful demon by the name of Gilver is planning to unleash hell upon the world, Dante. We need your help. We need you. It's time for you to take up your father's mantle."

At this, Tony started chuckling wickedly before it becomes a full blown laughter, "My father? Oh, yeah. My father. The douche who left me and my mother for no particular reason. The douche who disappeared like thin air for many fucking years. That father? No. I don't have a father. I never had one to begin with. Just a deadbeat who just can't keep it in his pants."

Surprised at the offensive declaration and insults to his father, Lucia wanted to punched the Son Of Sparda to the face but she knew better that nothing good will come out of it, "Nevertheless, would you still take up my offer?"

"Okay, first of all, you still haven't paid for me for this." Tony pointed out, referring about the cleaning up the theater from demon infestation, "And second and most importantly of all, is the pay good?"

"As for this, I will pay you if you will come with me at the airport tomorrow morning and yes, you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Okay. Count me in, lady. This party's about to get started." Tony accepted with a smugly grin on his face.


End file.
